Watchful Eyes
by hayhayhiltz
Summary: Sakura loves sasuke till it is exposed. Will he love her back or will she be dinied and loose his friend ship in the process?


A/n Okay this is a one shot I don't know if it is a good one… I kinda like it but I needed a break and to start writing again and this was the product lolz. So here is the product of me beginning to write again….

Watchful Eyes

I have always watched every move her has ever made. I have always watched every flicker of his eyes. I have constantly watched every thing he has ever done. He is an Uchiha he prides himself on only showing arrogance; but when you have watched him for as long as I have, well, you get to know what he is feeling just by the way he is holding himself and the flickers of his obsidian eyes. Yet, I have learned to suppress my desire for him. Only allow it out on paper. I have made up my mind on only one thing. He shall never know that I love him with my life.

Today as I sit and watch him from the corner of my eye, which is very easy cause he is sitting right next to me, I can tell he is pissed. He is obviously pissed at Naruto , who sits right across from me and Ino sits next to him, again because he is glaring and clenching his fists. The blonde is oblivious and keeps on jabbering. His mouth is moving at the speed of light.

I bend my head down and try to pay attention to my home work assignment

a= 4,982+1-1+100235-1+1x18/3x6

Ha that's so easy!

"Sakura!" an obnoxious voice yells right into my ear.

"What do you want?" I growl more than slightly pissed

"Uh… want to go to the dance with me Sakura?"

'How do I let him down easy?'

"No naruto" I say coldly, but upon seeing his crushed look," You should go with Hinatia, I thinks she likes you."

"Thanks Sakura-Chan" says a Cheshire cat.

I glanced at the brooding Uchiha who is surprisingly looking at me. As he caught my eye he asked with distinction to every word.

" Why didn't you go to the dance with the dode?"

Held by his obsidian eyes I replyed earnestly

"He is like a brother; how could I date a brother, Saskuke? How?"

" I guess u couldn't" he said indifferent as he looked away

The bell sounded

I stood up hastily and started to walk to my locker so I could get my things, go to the park and write in my journal and enjoy my weekend; but ino, the blonde whore, just had to shove me forward. As I lost my footing, I watched in horror as the ground go ever closer. I braced myself for the impact. As I hit the hard, cold floor I felt my belongings, including my journal that had my latest poem in it, slid from my grasp. My head hurt. I groaned

"Oh whats this? " Ino asked sarcastically

' oh god no please don't let her have found….'

Unwanted By: Sakura Haruno

'Damn it all to hell! KAMI! TAKE ME NOW! PLEASE!'

I stand in the crowd everyday,

Just a girl who is never noticed by him,

But he is the only one I want to notice me,

But alas,

I am not noticed by him

Ever,

I try to be indifferent and suppress my longing and desire,

I make fun of all in good humor,

What I get in return is a cold stare or a rueful smirk,

I am unwanted,

Unwanted by him,

Unwanted by life,

Unwanted by everyone,

I am just unwanted,

Should I just die?

Maybe I should get a tatoo?

Or maybe even loose my virginity,

to a random guy I don't know?

For no one would give a shit,

If I lived or died,

I always have to have support,

But someday I will break free,

I wont be unwanted no more,

I want him,

But I am unwanted by him,

For all I get is a cold stare or a rueful smirk,

I stand by his side,

He is indifferent,

While my heart races at an uncontrollable beat,

I fight a rush of heat, he is indifferent,

I plead for a glance,

I plead for a word,

I get nothing,

I smile through the pain,

Smile when I have nothing to smile for,

No one notices my happiness,

Is as fake as a magician's tricks,

I am,

And always will be unwanted,

By the universe…

" so it seems that forehead is in love but her love doesn't get returned, oh poor baby!"

I stand up. My head pounding. Tears threatening to fall.

"Can I have it back?"

"no"

'WHY WONT YOU TAKE ME, KAMI???? WHY????'

" Ino give it back to Sakura"

"Sure"

I grab the journal and make a run for it. I run as fast as my leags can carry me.

Out of breath I sit crying under a skaura tree. I don't want to cry for it always makes it worse.

'crunch'

My head snaps up and I come face to face with the person I don't want to see, Saskue Uchiha

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" I say wiping my eyes and smiling like nothing ever happened. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I fought to keep them at bay. I don't need to seem weak. Emerald met obsidian.

"Liar tell the truth"

That one statement broke me. I let out a sob and tears leaked from my eyes I fought to stop them but I couldn't. He was watching me with what seemed like pity. He walked up to me. His blurred figure looming closer. I was pulled upward. I burried my head into his chest and sobbed myself out.

I pulled away. Sasuke glanced down at his wet shirt. Pulled it off. I watched as his creamy skin was exposed to the moonlight. He was even more beautiful. He went and sat down under the sakura tree, patted the spot next to him which I slowly sunk down to.

"Am I your brother sakura?"

"No"

"so I can do this"

Warm lips covered my own chapped lips. Rough hands pulled me onto the lap of sasuke. As he pulled away he wisperd

"I love you sakura"

I love you too sasuke" again our lips met as he removed my shirt…….


End file.
